<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Spirit of Competition by songbook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376327">In the Spirit of Competition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbook/pseuds/songbook'>songbook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Kyalin Collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbook/pseuds/songbook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beifong Sisters vs The Beifong Twins in an exciting game of Power Disc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong/Kya II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Kyalin Collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Spirit of Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastweasel/gifts">toastweasel</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for toastweasel. Without them, this would probably still be a WIP. I hope you enjoy!<br/>Takes place between Seasons 3 &amp; 4. It also takes place after Chapter 22 of Spirits Intertwined so Suyin (&amp; Bataar) know that Kya &amp; Lin are a couple.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lin stretched and glanced around the submerged metal arena. The entire thing was immaculately polished and in pristine condition. The twins obviously cared a lot about their game. Over the years, they had started a small league here in Zaofu and expanded the game for doubles. Which is why she was down here standing next to her sister.</p>
<p>Kya and Lin had made the journey to Zaofu two days ago. Lin was actually here on Republic City business, escorting the President’s personal secretary to talk to Suyin again about taking control of the Earth Kingdom. President Raiko and Tenzin had talked to her last year, but Su had turned them down. Things had only worsened from there, leading to Su’s own protégé and son striking out to unite the Earth Kingdom once more.</p>
<p>Kya had invited herself along and forced Lin to stay an extra day or two to support her sister. Hence standing in the Power Disc Arena. She had strapped on the ankle guards and specialty shoes. The boys had outright refused to allow her to wear her own boots even though they were designed to protect her ankles and feet anyway. Lin had a suspicion that they thought her boots would give her an edge; she also suspected they thought being in unfamiliar shoes would slow her down.</p>
<p>Suyin had played once or twice before, but Lin had barely seen a game played. However, the concept was easy. Knock the metal disc into the other team’s goal by kicking it to redirect it away from your goal. How hard could it be?</p>
<p>The answer apparently, was extremely.</p>
<p>In doubles, both teams started with a disk so there were always two discs active. When a point was scored, all play was stopped, and two new discs are served. However, when Lin served their disc, she was not expecting the twin’s disc to come spinning between her and Su to hit the net behind them. The scoring claxon rang out loudly. Su looked at her with wide eyes and Lin made a mental note that she was not losing a made-up game to two teenagers, even if they were her nephews.</p>
<p>“Get it together,” she barked at Su, who was bending the disc out of the back of the net. Across the way, the boys were high fiving. Su looked like she had something to say, but bit back a snarky reply.</p>
<p>“How about I serve, and you defend the first one?” she suggested instead.</p>
<p>Lin gave it a thought and then nodded, crouching down to get into position. A bell rang and Su served the disc. Lin listened as the two discs simultaneously banged against the posts, trying to decipher from which direction the incoming disc would be flying from. Spotting it in time, she launched herself into the air to make contact with the flying metal with her foot in order to send it spiraling back in the other direction.</p>
<p>It wasn’t a great hit, but it was enough to get it to the other side of the arena. Su clapped her hands in excitement, but a glare from her sister had her back in a ready stance. As they waited for a disc to return, Su suddenly asked, “Wait, do I get this one or if it’s on your side, do you get it?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>The disc came hurling back and neither sister moved to get it. Luckily, it had taken an angled bounce off one of the pillars and slammed into the back of the arena instead in the goal. According to the rules, they were supposed to get it back in play as soon as possible or it would be a penalty. Su motioned for Lin to pick up the disc on the ground and she prepared to take on the incoming one. With a swift spin kick, Su redirected the incoming disc. Lin waited a second and then served her disc back into play.</p>
<p>“We’re going to have to communicate!” shouted Su as she readied herself for the incoming disc.</p>
<p>Lin smirked. “Ah yes, that thing we do so well.”</p><hr/>
<p>Above the arena, sitting in a small set of bleachers was Kya and Bataar, Sr. Officially, they were supposed to be refereeing. However, Kya hadn’t been paying attention when the rules had been explained. Bataar assured her that he knew all the rules by heart, and she wouldn’t have to actually do anything. It did present them with an opportunity to catch up. The last time they had seen each other had been Jinora’s tattoo ceremony, but they hadn’t really had a chance to talk. </p>
<p>“I’m glad Lin is here,” said Bataar with a smile, before hastily adding, “And you as well, of course.”</p>
<p>Kya let out a short laugh. “I know what you mean. It’s good for Lin, too. As much as she grumbles, she really does want this relationship to work.”</p>
<p>“That’s good.” The pair watched as Lin and Su weaved between each other to return the disks to the other side of the arena. It looked like the boys were letting them get a few practice shots in after the first goal had been scored. “They make such a good pair.”</p>
<p>“They do.”</p>
<p>Bataar hesitated, but then turned to Kya. “I know it means the world to Suyin that Lin is giving her this chance to be back in her life. She’s always wanted the kids to know their aunt. And Suyin…”</p>
<p>Kya’s blue eyes slid away from the match to look at Bataar’s concerned face. They had first met years ago, when Suyin had first built Zaofu. Kya had stopped by for a visit, to see what Toph’s youngest daughter had done with her life. There were ten years between them, and they hadn’t been close as children. At the time, Su had been pregnant with Opal, and Kya saw a changed woman. But Kya also knew the carnage that Su had left behind; what she had done to Lin.</p>
<p>“I know that Suyin has regrets in her life, but the one thing that has haunted her the entire time I have known her, is what happened with her sister. She really loves Lin and -”</p>
<p>Kya interrupted him gently. “I’m not the one you have to convince. I’ll be honest, because I love Lin, I’m weary of what will happen between them. I do believe that Su has the best of intentions, but there is so much history there. History that they have to work out themselves.”</p>
<p>“I understand,” said Bataar. A claxon rang out below and both of them turned their attention back to the court where Lin and Su were exchanging a high five. Kya let out a loud cheer and Bataar joined her clapping loudly for his wife.</p><hr/>
<p>The sisters’ joy of scoring their first point was short lived. Apparently Wing and Wei had decided that since the women had figured out how to score, they could stop holding back. They scored two goals so fast, Lin was certain they had cheated. The score was now three to one. Two more goals and the twins would win the first game.</p>
<p>They had agreed to play a best of five games and this one was quickly coming to an end. Beside her, Su launched herself into the air to send the disc hurling in the other direction. Lin tried to feel the next one coming, but she knew why the boys had designed the area like they had. It took too long to figure out how the disc would ricochet before it got to her.</p>
<p>So her eyes had to do the searching. However, it seemed the boys had another trick up their sleeve and instead of eye level, the disc came flying in so low it was only inches from the ground. By the time Lin or Su realized where it was, it was too late to get into position.</p>
<p>CLANG! The disc hit the back of the net. She heard one of the twins let out a cry of glee that their move had worked. Apparently, there was more strategy to this game than Lin originally thought. She should have paid more attention when they were describing their previous wins.</p>
<p>“Aren’t they supposed to let us win?” groan Su as she fetched the disc from the goal.</p>
<p>“They’re your spawn…shouldn’t they listen to you?” Su’s responding laugh almost brought a smile to Lin’s face. It was almost as if they were children again; before Su became a heathen.</p>
<p>The bell rang out and Su served the disc. Lin crouched down to receive the next disc, but it seemed to be taking longer than usual. Just as she was about to ask if they had messed up the serve, the disc came flying in. She kicked it back, but as soon as she landed, another disc hit the back of the net.</p>
<p>Su raised her arms in exasperation and yelled, “You cheated!”</p>
<p>Laughter came across the arena and soon the boys came jogging up from the other side. Wing was grinning from ear to ear when he reported, “It wasn’t cheating. We bounced the serve off the column back at us. As long as the server doesn’t touch the disc twice in a row, it’s a legal hit in doubles.”</p>
<p>Wei gave him a high five and added, “It’s the first time we’ve managed to do it successfully.”</p>
<p>“Glad we could help,” muttered Lin. She bent down to tighten the ankle guards.</p>
<p>Su shooed the boys back to their side of the arena. “Let’s get the next one started. Your aunt and I have got the hang of this now.”</p>
<p>And so the second game began.</p><hr/>
<p>“I went to visit her, you know.”</p>
<p>Bataar’s voice jarred Kya out of staring at Lin’s athletic body. She looked at him in confusion and asked, “Who?”</p>
<p>“Lin. I went to Republic City to visit her, years ago.” He seemed nervous at the revelation and his next words told her why. “I never told Suyin. I’ve never told anyone.”</p>
<p>“When?”</p>
<p>“After Suyin gave birth to Junior, Toph showed up out of nowhere. Her and Suyin stayed up all night and suddenly, it was as if not a day had gone by that they hadn’t seen each other. It made her so happy and all she wanted was to make it up to Lin.”</p>
<p>Kya seemed to know where the story was going. “So you went to see Lin in Republic City?”</p>
<p>“Well, I tried. I told Suyin was I visiting an old friend but went to the Police Station instead. I just wanted to see who she was and try to talk to her. I wanted her to know that Suyin had changed and wanted a relationship. But when I got there, well, I saw her talking with some other officers and she just seemed…”</p>
<p>“Terrifying?” provided Kya with a smirk.</p>
<p>Bataar had the grace to chuckle at her words. With a sigh, he confessed, “I never worked up the courage to speak to her face to face. I thought since I had handled Toph, I could handle her too.”</p>
<p>“Because Toph is terrifying,” teased Kya.</p>
<p>“Well, of course Toph is terrifying. Anyone who says otherwise is a liar.” They were interrupted briefly by the twins scoring and Bataar clapped loudly for his sons. When he was finished, he said, “I left her a note and a picture of Junior. I told her that she had a nephew and that Suyin missed her. I gave her our address and asked her to write, but she never did.”</p>
<p>Kya let out a sigh and glanced down as Lin kicked a disc away. “That doesn’t surprise me. But I’ll tell you this, I believe she kept the picture.”</p><hr/>
<p>The score was three to one, and this time the Beifong sisters were winning. The pace had picked up a little since Lin and Su had gotten better at returning the hits. In the first game, some of the discs they returned had ricocheted out of the arena or ended up on the floor halfway through. This time, they were able to volley back and forth with the twins, sinking two goals early.</p>
<p>Now that they were actually playing the game, Lin could see the appeal. It wasn’t as simple as hitting a metal disc back and forth. There was actually strategy and it took a bit of talent to hit the disc successfully. Lin was learning where on her foot she wanted to make contact with the metal. Later, she would have to ask the boys if they had a preference.</p>
<p>Su made solid contact with the next disc, giving it nice momentum to bang against the nearest column. The resulting score claxon was extremely satisfying. Su let out a shriek of glee at the score. Lin couldn’t remember the last time she had seen her sister so lighthearted. The first day Lin was in Zaofu, Su had been putting on airs, showing off her kingdom. And then of course, the Red Lotus had attacked.</p>
<p>It had been so many years since they had done anything like this. When Su had become a teenager, neither sister wanted anything to do with the other. A brief thought of regret crossed Lin’s mind, but she shook it away. Kya was always telling her that the past should stay in the past and what mattered was that she was here now.</p>
<p>Lin took the next serve, determined to win this round. Maybe it wasn’t as hard as she originally thought. The twin’s serve came to her side and she round house kicked it back in the other direction. Su took a tricky return off the wall that had some backspin on it but managed to keep it alive. Apparently, it was such a good hit that it scored. They had won the second game.</p>
<p>Su was so excited that she threw her arms around her sister. Lin made a face, but didn’t immediately pull away; there was no reason to ruin her sister’s good time. When Su released her, she said, “You know they let us win, right?”</p>
<p>“No!” gasped Su, pretending to be astonished at the idea. She gave Lin’s shoulder a playful nudge and walked over to grab a bottle of water from behind the goal. “Well, I guess we have to win the next one. They’ll never know what hit them.”</p><hr/>
<p>“Are they still going?” The teenager with green hair sat down behind his father. Or rather slumped down behind his father. Huan had originally turned down the offer to watch the game. Either he had gotten bored or wanted to see what the fuss was all about.</p>
<p>“It’s the third game. Your mother and aunt are winning three to two,” answered Bataar. A scoring claxon went off. “Make that three to three.”</p>
<p>“So it sounds like you will be out here for a while…” Kya tried not to giggle at the bored tone Huan used, as if the thought of spending hours whacking a disc back and forth was beneath him. He was even inspecting the cleanliness of his fingernails, as if he couldn’t bring himself to watch, even though he was here.</p>
<p>“I think they will take a short break after this game.”</p>
<p>Kya let out a snort. “If they ever finish this game. They’ve been going back and forth for forever.”</p>
<p>Both Bataar and Kya were certain that Wei and Wing had let the older women win the second game. But this time, the boys seemed to be concentrating a little harder. Apparently, they had forgotten that the daughters of Toph Beifong were the best benders of their generation. And both were still quick on their feet, given their age.</p>
<p>Before any more could be said the sisters scored. Huan seemed impressed by the show so he sat around for a bit longer. He obviously wasn’t the talker of the family and Bataar seemed content to spend the time his son gave him in silence. Kya couldn’t help but think that Lin and Huan would get along.</p><hr/>
<p>Lin tipped back the water bottle as she climbed into the bleachers. Su was stretched out on her back, moaning about being exhausted. Huan had even said a brief hello before slipping away again. Bataar held out a bottle to Su who proceeded to empty the entire thing over her face and chest.</p>
<p>“I told you five games was a terrible idea,” said Bataar in amusement. Su waved her arm in the air in his general direction.</p>
<p>“We are winning.”</p>
<p>“Only because they let us win the second game. If I were them, I’d start this one off with a vengeance,” muttered Lin. Kya gave her a smile from her place in the bleachers. This moment was about Lin and her family and Kya was just happy to be a part of it. She was amused that Lin seemed to be trying to get her breathing under control. Apparently, going head to head with a pair of sixteen-year-olds was enough to wind her.</p>
<p>Su dragged her body into a sitting position. “I would say that I’m glad they’re my children and not yours, but they definitely inherited Mother’s and your sense of competition.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so that’s where they get it from…” said Bataar sarcastically and Kya had to stifle a giggle. Lin even hit the hint of a smile behind a swallow of water.</p>
<p>“She ever tell you about the time she challenged Bumi to a race?” asked Lin, innocently.</p>
<p>Bataar seemed a little shocked that the question was directed at him. Lin didn’t normally engage him in conversation. His eyes flickered towards his wife, but Su was too concerned with stretching out her tired limbs. “I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>“Bumi is what, a good ten years older than her, right?” Lin got onto her feet as she told the story. “But Su here is convinced that she’s the fastest thing since penguin sledding and since Bumi is the oldest, she’s going to race him; on foot, no bending. He’s literally two feet taller than her. So, he takes it pretty easy on her, letting her win the first time.”</p>
<p>“I was seven!” exclaimed Su. “And Uncle Sokka had told me he hadn’t met anyone who could run as fast as me!”</p>
<p>“Uncle Sokka lied,” said Kya nonchalantly.</p>
<p>“Did you race him again?” asked Bataar and Su shook her head in humiliation.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, she raced him again. He won of course, and every year until he left for the United Forces, she made him race her again.”</p>
<p>Su put a hand on Lin’s back, steering her back towards the arena. “Now that my older sister is done embarrassing me, we should go back to destroying my children. And I’ll beat Bumi someday. I kept thinking he would get too old to be faster than me; but then the bastard got airbending.”</p><hr/>
<p>Wei and Wing definitely had the Beifong competitive streak. The fourth round was the quickest of all of them. By the time the fifth disc hit the back of the net, Lin was ready to give up the game. It irked her that the twins had gotten the better of them, but they did create the game, for Kyoshi’s sake. Of course, they would win. Su had her hands on her knees beside her.</p>
<p>“One more round.”</p>
<p>“Winner takes all,” muttered Lin.</p>
<p>Su straightened out and tilted her head a little to the side. “I’m sorry, is the great and mighty Chief Beifong giving up? What would the officers say? What would Republic City say?”</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up. This is why I stopped talking to you,” joked Lin.  </p>
<p>“You stopped talking to me because I was a shit kid with her head in the clouds.” That was a little more honesty than either had shared before. Su seemed to have even surprised herself. When Lin didn’t immediately reply, Su picked up the disc, ready to start the next game.</p>
<p>But as she served, Lin said softly, “I’m talking now.”</p><hr/>
<p>Bataar seemed to be in even better spirits after Lin’s little anecdote. The last game was going on beneath them. It seemed the twins had lost some of their earlier steam and the sisters were playing well together.</p>
<p>Kya had always liked Bataar, even from the first time she met him. It seemed the wild and free spirited Suyin had found a steady hand. At first, she thought he might be a little too stiff to spend much time with, but he had a sense of humor and his intelligence reminded her of her uncle. Lin was uncomfortable around people she didn't know well, which often came of as rude. She wasn't trying to ignore Bataar on purpose, but she didn't know him. </p>
<p>“She’s trying,” she murmured to him. He had to understand that for all of Lin’s faults, this one was the hardest for the woman to reconcile.</p>
<p>“She doesn’t need to.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Bataar’s eyes slipped away from the game. “She doesn’t need to try with me. As long as Suyin is happy, I will be happy. I know that getting to know people isn’t exactly her strongest character trait. I want her to spend time with Su and the kids. I really don’t care if she ignores me.”</p>
<p>“Well, I told her she needed to try to get to know you,” said Kya with a shrug. “This whole forgiveness thing goes both ways. I think you’ll find you have more in common than you think. And you both love Su. Plus she’s got a soft spot for your kids. Now if only we could get her and Toph in the same room.”</p>
<p>“I’d prefer you do that in Republic City. I have worked hard on the infrastructure of Zaofu.”</p>
<p>And Lin said Bataar didn’t have a sense of humor.</p><hr/>
<p>Somehow the last game was tied four to four. Both sides were slowing down but were determined to win. There were a few close shots, but nothing had come close. Su had to practically do a backflip to get the last disc sent their way out of the goal. It had left her extremely far out of position. Lin dove to save the next goal, but now their left side was entirely wide open.</p>
<p>So Lin did the only thing she could think of.</p>
<p>The floor of the arena was metal, and Lin had slowly been picking up on the boys’ movements across the way. It wasn’t enough to really help her predict where the disc was coming from, but she could feel them. And she could bend the metal.</p>
<p>Laying on her side, she slammed her palm into the floor the moment she was certain the returning disc was about to be kicked back at them. There was a yelp from the other end of the arena and two long blares of goals being scored back to back. One of them was the winning one.</p>
<p>Su let out a whoop of victory when she realized they had won and hurried over to jump on top of Lin who was still on the ground. Kya and Bataar were cheering from the stands and the voices of the twins complaining was getting closer and closer. Lin halfhearted pushed her laughing sister off of her and stood up. They had won.</p>
<p>“That was cheating!” cried Wing as the boys jogged over to their side. He pointed to his mangled shoe. “Which one of you bent the floor?”</p>
<p>A brief look of confusion passed Su’s face, but one glance at her sister sent her into a fit of laughter. Straight-faced, Lin stared at her nephews impassively. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”</p>
<p>“Dad!”</p>
<p>Kya and Bataar had descended the bleachers to join them. Kya threw her arms around Lin, but kept the hug short, knowing Lin’s lack of appreciation for public displays of affection, especially around her sister. Bataar looked at Wing’s shoe and shrugged.</p>
<p>Wei looked to his father in exasperation. “You were supposed to be refereeing!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t see anything. Did you, Kya?” shrugged Bataar as he slipped an arm around a now tearful, laughing Suyin.</p>
<p>“I saw the Beifong Sisters beat the undefeated Beifong Twins,” said Kya with a wink. Both boys groaned.</p>
<p>“Better luck next time, kid,” said Lin as she unbent Wing’s shoe.</p>
<p>Both boys looked at her incredulously before finally they began to laugh as well. Wei even high fived her, saying, “You’re going down in a rematch.”</p>
<p>“I think Lin and I should bow out at a perfect record.”</p>
<p>“Ah, come on, Mom!”</p>
<p>The twins, somehow still full of energy, practically bounced out of the arena. Lin even allowed Su to give her a congratulatory hug. As the four adults started back towards the dining hall for dinner, Su teased, “Whatever will Republic City say when they find out their high and mighty Chief of Police cheated in a game of Power Disc?”</p>
<p>“It’s not cheating if you don’t get caught.” Lin took Kya’s hand and added, “Although, it probably helps when you are sleeping with the judges.”</p><hr/>
<p>Lin dried her hair with her towel, walking out of the on-suite bathroom in the room they were staying in. Kya had already slipped into a night dress and was pulling back the covers on the bed. Lin was exhausted. Dinner had taken an eternity. As winded as Suyin had been during the matches, she seemed to have gotten her second wind with food. The younger Beifong sister had talked endlessly after the meal was completed.</p>
<p>Eventually, she and Kya had retreated to the guest house Suyin had set them up in. Lin appreciated the privacy and the king size bed. The shower was better than the one at her apartment, although she had no intention of telling her sister that. The only thing that Lin had a hard time adjusting to was the silence. Once the domes were closed, it was a far stretch to the nighttime noise of Republic City.</p>
<p>“I’m surprised you didn’t pass out in the shower,” said Kya from the bed.</p>
<p>Lin hung her towel up and then joined her, slipping between the silken sheets. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>“Well, you almost fell asleep in your ice cream.”</p>
<p>“Who serves a five-course meal after an entire afternoon of hitting a metal disc around an arena?” Lin fell back against the pillows. Kya settled on her side so she could look directly at her. Lin let out a sigh and said, “Can we have whatever conversation you are about to start in the morning?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” Kya slipped her fingers between Lin’s. “I’m proud of you.”</p>
<p>“I cheated.”</p>
<p>Kya let out a soft laugh. “I wasn’t talking about the game. I meant, I’m proud of you for spending time with your sister.”</p>
<p>“It was just a game,” shrugged Lin and she pulled the blankets up around her shoulders.</p>
<p>“I’m still not talking about the game…” Kya squeezed Lin’s hand. “I know that this is difficult for you, but it means so much to Su and her family that you are here.”</p>
<p>“I really don’t see what the big deal is.”</p>
<p>“Lin, you spent thirty years avoiding being in the same city as your sister and you just high fived her six different times today. I think she even hugged you at one point.”</p>
<p>Lin grimaced and muttered, “Don’t remind me.”</p>
<p>Leaning forward, Kya kissed her cheek. “I am serious, Lin. You’ve done so much to heal the rift between you two. I’m proud of you for forgiving her.”</p>
<p>“Su is…” Lin let out a sigh. “She’s not terrible.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you don’t think your sister is terrible anymore.” Kya flipped off the lamp on the bedside table. “Also, she’s never going to let you forget that you cheated to win against two teenagers.”</p>
<p>“Well, if she would have carried her weight, I wouldn’t have had to cheat.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>